


Экспозиция

by Owl_Boo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Good Omens fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если снимать на хорошую технику, можно поймать тебя на очень короткой выдержке. Как солнце.</p><p>Ангел и Бес в исполнении, соответственно, Бена и Зака<br/>Фьюжн из ST RPF (Зак и Бен) и Good Omens Пратчетта c Гейманом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Экспозиция

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ~Danu~.

Как обычно, они пьют чай в подсобке маленького магазинчика, где-то в узком тупике центрального Лондона. Ангел по-прежнему не заинтересован в клиентуре, а Бес все так же доволен, что возле неприметной лавочки можно запарковать антикварный «бентли».

Ангел льет молоко в чашку, Бес пишет эсэмэску на айфоне. Оба улыбаются.

— По-прежнему никаких вестей снизу? — спрашивает Ангел, бросив себе три, а Бесу — два кусочка сахара.

— По-прежнему никаких вестей сверху? — в тон ему, но более глумливо, отвечает Бес, на секунду поднимая темные глаза от экрана айфона.

Ангел мотает кудрявой головой. Бес усмехается: — Та же фигня, — и опять елозит указательным пальцем по экрану. Ангел следит за ним с легкой завистью — сам он обычно настукивает тексты на стареньком кнопочном телефоне, подолгу раздумывая над каждой буквой.

— Я диверсифицировал бизнес, — наконец выбирает он тему для разговора.

— Мм, — кивает Бес, не отрываясь от эсэмэски.

Предыдущий магазинчик Ангела, букинистический, погиб вместе со всем ассортиментом в тот день, когда мир чуть не постиг апокалипсис. Агенты Света и Тьмы не очень любят об этом вспоминать. А их боссы до сих пор делают вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Решил вместо книг продавать фильмы. Редкие издания, подарочные и подписанные коробки. В конце концов, времена меняются...

Бес замирает, подняв пальцы над виртуальной клавиатурой. Времена уже так изменились, что вряд ли кому-то понадобятся фильмы _в коробках_ , но Бес не собирается расстраивать Ангела. Чем меньше клиентуры в магазине, тем спокойнее их дневные чаепития.

— И теперь, — продолжает Ангел, — ко мне приходят девушки.

Раньше клиентура состояла из пожилых профессоров обоего пола. Девушки — это что-то новенькое. Бес внимательно рассматривает Ангела, Ангел краснеет.

— Не переживай, — усмехается Бес. — У меня тоже полно... поклонников.

Ангел краснеет еще гуще. Бес расплывается в широкой белозубой улыбке и вскидывает айфон.

— Погоди-ка, это надо сфотографировать.

Айфон — любимая игрушка Беса. Когда он не пишет твиты приятелям (а может быть даже _поклонникам_ ), то щелкает все, что происходит вокруг, и выкладывает картинки в инстаграм. Ангел считает его картинки нелепыми, но по большей части молчит.

Бес тычет пальцем в экран, и Ангел запоздало пытается улыбнуться. Он все еще относится к фотографии как к серьезному искусству, вроде театра.

Бес смотрит на экран и хмурится:

— Что-то не получилось, улыбнись еще раз и подумай про девушек.

Ангел послушно краснеет и улыбается. Но Бес опять недоволен.

— Не понимаю, — бормочет он. — Что происходит?

Он опускает айфон, и Ангел склоняется к нему через стол, чтобы посмотреть на экран. Весь монитор залит ослепительным белым светом. Ангела на снимке нет.

Бес поднимает глаза, и веки у него движутся медленно, как у рептилии, а золотисто-коричневую радужку на секунду прорезает вертикальный зрачок.

— Ты когда-нибудь фотографировался?

Ангел пожимает плечами:

— Мне кажется, нет. Зачем, ведь я не меняюсь.

— Логич-чно, — шипит, задумавшись, Бес. — Держи-ка.

И передает айфон Ангелу:

— Наведешь на меня и нажмешь вот сюда, идет?

Ангел вздыхает. Он не понимает айфоны, но все вокруг говорят, что в них и пятилетнему ребенку все ясно. Потом берет прибор изящными пальцами, ловит лицо Беса — зрачки уже в норме, значит, Бес успокоился — и тычет в нарисованную кнопку. Экран мигает и через секунду окрашивается равномерным черным. Ангел моргает, часто взмахивая белесыми ресницами.

— Давай сюда, — требует Бес и забирает айфон.

В режиме просмотра картинок результат особенно показателен. Белый экран и черный экран, рядом.

— Похоже, — говорит Бес, сведя к переносице темные брови, — ты засвечиваешь матрицу. — А я наоборот. Твоего света слишком много...

— А твоего — слишком мало, — тихо добавляет Ангел.

Они умолкают.

— Теоретически, если снимать на хорошую технику, — неуверенно начинает Бес, — можно поймать тебя на очень короткой выдержке. Как солнце. А меня наоборот на самой длинной. Как звездную ночь.

Бес опять улыбается, и в темных глазах пляшут искры, как звезды.

Ангел переводит взгляд на айфон: белый экран и черный экран, это так однозначно и так... несправедливо. Они болтаются тут, на этой, извините уж, богом забытой Земле, не первую тысячу лет, они знают друг друга куда лучше, чем армии духов наверху и внизу знают тех, кто на их стороне, и хотя Ангел уверен, что за минувшие тысячи лет не стал Темным, он так же верит, что Бес стал значительно более Светлым. И да, он в курсе, что Бес считает иначе. В конце концов, это мир, а не рай и не ад, в нем миллионы оттенков. А если уж вам нужны доказательства, — Ангел так увлекается внутренним монологом, что режет воздух ладонью, — попросите Беса развернуть его крылья. В точности такие же, как у Ангела. Разве что более ухоженные.

— У меня идея, — говорит Ангел и снова протягивает руку за айфоном. — Нужно сфотографироваться вместе.

Бес хитро смотрит на него, свесив голову набок, потом кивает.

Они встают рядком, и Ангел неуверенно обнимает Беса за талию — чтобы поместиться в кадр. Бес поднимает левую руку с айфоном и прицеливается.

— Улыбнись, — шепчет он Ангелу и склоняет голову к ангельскому плечу. Ангел улыбается и краснеет. Айфон мигает и через секунду показывает картинку: полусвет или полумрак, переходы и полутона, но они видны на картинке оба, чуть растерянный Ангел, излишне самоуверенный Бес, две улыбки и две пары глаз.

— Как ты думаешь, — выворачиваясь из объятья, интересуется Бес, — мне послать это нашим внизу?..


End file.
